Test Subject: Enzyme Adventures
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot This is a complete re-telling of the Test Subject series in which you can play in a 3-d world from the points of views of each color enzyme and also get to see looks into Blue's past, such as his creation, Orange's jealousy towards Blue, and where exactly Orange fits into the Professor's research on the elixir of life. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Control Pad- Movement A -Melee Attack B -Ranged Attack X -Special Ability 1 -Get in/out of mech/protosuit Y- Jump ZL -ability one ZR -ability 2 The following controls are for the PFC system. Control Pad- Movement A -Melee Attack B -Ranged Attack 1 -Special Ability L -Get in/out of mech/protosuit R -Jump ZL -ability one ZR -ability 2 Playable Characters These are all of the playable characters in the game. Their special abilities will be listed next to them. Some will have only one ability rather than two, and some may not have any special abilities at all. Orange- can roll projectiles through small spaces Orange in Protosuit- N/A Blue- can hack door switches Blue in Protosuit- N/A Green- push/pull heavy objects Mimic Green- grapple Blue in Rex209- walk on ceilings StalkerX-10- walk on walls, spray stick webbing to trap enemies Dactyl220- flies, drops bombs AWS- blasts sound waves to scramble molecules of enemy enzymes Quake K-60- burrows underground HotSpot2.0- walks on ice/fire XCalibur System- teleporting Professor- reflect projectiles Professor REX- walk on ceilings Professor DACTYL- flies, drops bombs Professor HOTSPOT- walks on ice/fire Professor XCALIBUR- teleporting NPCs Doctor Nastidious The Machine Professor (for part of game) Screen Layout In the bottom right corner is a compass/radar tool that shows your location and the location of enemies and your goal. Surrounding the radar tool is a circular colored bar representing your health. Depending on which enzyme you are, the bar will be a different color, matching that of your current character. On the left side of your radar tool is a small box with the number one in it. This represents your first ability. When you press the 1 key, this box will become highlighted, which means that this ability is active. Some abilities are passive, meaning they work automatically, but others must be triggered by the C key. Likewise, there is a box with a number 2 in it on the right side of the radar tool. Pressing the 2 key will highlight this and make it active. Enemies Black- The failed experiment, it's aggressive and fast, but has a weak defense. Orange- Walks forward, dies when it hits a wall. Shield Orange- Walks around on a platform, it's weak spot is it's back. Flying Orange- Eats proton bullets and spits them back, use teleports to kill it. Explosive Orange- Splatters orange goo around if the player comes too close of it. Crawling Green- Crawls around quickly, crouch to shoot it. Monkey Green- Climbs on the ceiling and drops down when it sees the player. Bouncing Green- Bounces around the level. Sniper Green- Hangs on a wall and throws green goo at the player. Mimic Green- Mimics the player and follows him/her. Throwing Orange- Throws orange goo that slides on the floor. Juggernaut Orange- Slow, but takes many hits to kill. Toad Green- It uses it's long tongue to reel in the player, then it attacks. Cooked Orange Monster- Huge pile of Cooked Orange Enzymes, use ranged attacks to defeat it. Copter Green- It flies around the level and drops green goo. Mace Green- Rolls quickly at the player. Worm Orange- Small and dangerous, it tries to attack the player whenever it can. Fly Trap Orange- It's stationary, but it tries to bite the player. Infectious Green- It infects everything it touches, making even normal platforms dangerous. Wrecking Ball Green- It grabs a Mace Green and swings it around, useless without Mace Green. Nano-Surveillance Drones- They are like The Machine, but easier to destroy. They fire small laser beams at the player. Mercenary- Mercenaries guard the level, when they spot the player they'll swipe at them with their clubs. Mercenary Chief- Stronger than normal Mercenaries, they lead Mercenary groups. They can call in more mercenaries. Mercenary Gunman- Has an assault rifle and a set of grenades to kill the player. Mercenary REX- Can walk on the ceiling, has also two weapons; Rex's proton cannon and an assault rifle. Mercenary Motorist- Very fast, time your shots well to defeat him. Mercenary Scientist- Throws bombs. (TSF, you asked if you could do some stuff with the enemies, and I say go at it!) (Now I have added everything I wanted to add about the enemies, hope you like my text Plasma! PS. I'm quite excited about the new Cuboy Academy episode... :D) Hazards Mines Crushers Proton Cannons Detection Proton Cannons Fire Ice Cooked Orange Enzyme Lasers The Machine's Laser Interactive Objects Portals/Teleports Switches for: Doors, Teleports, Mirrors, Lasers, Cages Crates Food Pills All Protosuits/Mechs Ice Red Tiles (can be blown up) Hooks (for grappling) Levels Level sets are split into chapters and each level has its own specific name. Each level will also come with a description of events that happen, such as new enemies or hazards being introduced. Chapter One: Orange Happy Birthday Character Introduced: Orange Birthday Present Character Introduced: Orange in Protosuit IO introduced: Food Pills Black and Orange Enemy Introduced: Black Portal Party IO Introduced: Portals/Teleports Chapter Two: Blue Surprise Time IO Introduced: Mirrors and Mirror Switches Character Introduced: Blue Orange with Envy Enemy Introduced: Orange IO Introduced: Door Switches Hazard Introduced: Mines Cloning Orange IO Introduced: Cage Switches Blue's New Suit Character Introduced: Blue in Protosuit Enemy Introduced: Shield Orange Hazard Introduced: Proton Cannons Slippery When Frozen IO/Hazard Introduced: Ice Enemy Introduced: Flying Orange Back to the Drawing Board Enemy Introduced: Explosive Orange IO Introduced: Teleports Switches Testing Blue Chapter Three: Green Creating Green Character Introduced: Green IO Introduced: Crates Testing Green Character Introduced: Mimic Green IO Introduced: Hooks Blue Returns Enemy Introduced: Crawling Green Enemy Introduced: Monkey Green Security Measures Hazard Introduced: Crushers Intruder Alert Hazard Introduced: Detection Proton Cannons Captured Enemy Introduced: Bouncing Green Nasty Business Enemy Introduced: Sniper Green Blue vs. Green Enemy Introduced: Mimic Green Rex209 Character Introduced: Rex209 Fresh Oranges Enemy Introduced: Throwing Orange Enemy Introduced: Juggernaut Orange StalkerX-10 Character Introduced: StalkerX-10 Hazard Introduced: Lasers Secret Test #1 Enemy Introduced: Toad Green Careless Mercenaries Dactyl220 Character Introduced: Dactyl220 Escaping the Cage IO Introduced: Red Tiles Now We're Cooking Hazard Introduced: Cooked Orange Enzyme Enemy Introduced: Cooked Orange Monster AWS Character Introduced: AWS Enemy Introduced: Copter Green Fire Hazard Hazard Introduced: Fire Chapter Four: Finding the Professor Jar Breaker Secret Test #2 Enemy Introduced: Mace Green Quake K-60 Character Introduced: Quake K-60 Secret Test #3 Enemy Introduced: Fly Trap Orange Detection Hazard Introduced: The Machine's Laser Enemy Introduced: Worm Orange Secret Test #4 Enemy Introduced: Wrecking Ball Green Robotic Rampage Enemy Introduced: Nano-Surveillance Drones HotSpot2.0 Character Introduced: HotSpot2.0 Enemy Introduced: Infectious Green The Professor IO Introduced: Laser Switches Chapter Five: Revival Stealth Character Introduced: Professor Enemy Introduced: Mercenary Enemy Introduced: Mercenary Chief Evasive Actions Character Introduced: Professor REX Character Introduced: Professor DACTYL Recovery Character Introduced: Professor HOTSPOT Enemy Introduced: Mercenary Gunmen XCalibur System Character Introduced: XCalibur System/Professor XCALIBUR Barricade ''' Enemy Introduced: Mercenary Motorist Enemy Introduced: Mercenary Scientist '''Dueling the Doctor Boss: The Machine/Doctor Nastidious Escaping the Lab The Ruins Arena Mode Arena Mode is an online multiplayer mode where players can choose one of the three enzyme color teams to join and fight for and can also choose classes that have different abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. There are two types of arenas: Enzyme and Human. The Blue Team in Enzyme is composed of Blue Enzymes (in the different protosuits playable throughout the game) and in Human is composed of Professors (in the different protosuits playable throughout the game). Green Team in Enzyme is made up of Green Enzymes (in the different protosuits playable throughout the game) and in Human is made up of Doctor Nastidious (in the different protosuits playable throughout the game). Orange Team in Enzyme is made up of Orange Enzymes and in Human is made up of Mercenaries. (The Green team also has Nano-Surveillance Drones as one of its selectable classes in both Enzyme and Human arenas.) Teams There are three teams: Blue, Green, and Orange. Each team has different classes, Each class has their own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Classes These are the types of classes each team has, though what character/fighter represents that class depends on which team you pick. (i.e. Blue in StalkerX-10 would represent the stealth class for the Blue team in enzyme arenas and Mimic StalkerX-10 would represent the stealth class for the Green team in enzyme arenas.) Stealth Class: This class focuses on using stealth to bypass enemy defenses and sneakily attack them. They don't do much damage, but they are quick and swift, and hard to hit. Strength Class: This class focuses on brute strength used in frontal attacks to overpower the enemy. While this class has massive attack strength, it is usually slower than other classes an there bulky size can sometimes get in their way. Shock Class: This class is made up of your good old, reliable shock troops. They may not have much strength or defense, but they are light on their feet and can deal decent damage to enemy. Air Force Class: This class is all about attack from above. Using their agility in the air, they can attack ground opponents while staying safely out of reach of melee attacks, and they are decent against other air troops too. However, this class lacks greatly in close combat and is easily overpowered in a melee battle. Close Quarters Class: This class lacks in the ranged attack department, but when they get to close quarters they can easily dominate any opponent with their powerful melee attacks. Or maybe their ranged attacks just don't have much range, so they need to get up close and personal for a good shot. Shield Class: This class is all about defense. It deals decent damage and has decent speed, but its greatest achievement is undoubtedly its defense. Their defensive stance is quite strong. They really don't start taking damage until you break that defense. The only real downsides to this class are that it generally has bad accuracy in ranged attacks and is slow in carrying out melee attacks. (TSF, if you want to add which characters/fighters represent each class on each team in each arena type <--is that confusing? then you can go ahead! :D ) Battlefields These are the many battlefields that can be fought on when playing in arena mode. They are split into the two types of arenas there are, Enzyme, and Human. Human: The Ruins Barricade Dueling the Doctor Stealth Armory Mercenary HQ Dr. Nastidious' Room Xeno Industries Rooftop Enzyme: Captured Cloning Room Portal Party Orange with Envy Secret Lab Rex209 Test Chamber Storage Room Goo Pie Kitchen (more to be added later. Go on at it TSF, I want to see what Battlefields you come up with!) Quotes These are quotes from the game. Quotes will appear in the order they appear in the game. P represents the Professor, D represents Doctor Nastidious, M represents a Mercenary, S represents the Machine and R represents Rex209. P: Wake up...wake up little enzyme. Happy birthday! Oh, he is just adorable. *clears throat* Orange seems to be moving as predicted...though healing properties are not yet clear...testing will begin once orientation is complete. Sorry about that, I was just recording a few notes. Come on through this room here...yes, that's it. Just go through that door there, I have a surprise for you. P: I have a birthday present for you! This is a protosuit. It is equipped with a proton cannon, leather seat cushions, and a radio! Isn't that fun? P: Now it is time to cut the cake! I uh...can't give you cake since it is unknown how it will effect your testing experience, but here is a food pill for you to enjoy. P: Very good. Did you like it? I hope you did. Now, Just head through this next chamber, I want you to test something real quick before I show you your 'bedroom' where you can sleep for the night. P: Oh, it seems I forgot about this room. The test is in the next chamber. Just move along and ignore that thing inside the glass cage... P: That's your older brother. Black. A failed experiment...he is quite unstable. I'd advise staying away from him. P: Oh, dear! He's broken loose! Fight him off! (Press Z for a melee attack and X for a ranged attack.) P: My, that was close. Let's move along shall we? That's it, into the next room. I'll clean up his gooey remains later. P: All right Orange, now your first test begins. Those shiny green lights you see are teleports, ways to travel between two distant locations very quickly. Use the teleports to get onto that platform up there. There is a food pill waiting for you there as a reward, and also the door to your 'bedroom'! P: Get some rest little Orange! After what I have seen today, I think I know what my next step is in my research. See you in the morning. P: Good morning, Orange! I have another surprise for you! Come on out of your room and I'll show you. P: That switch in that tunnel is impossible for you to get to yourself, you're too big to fit in there. Roll one of your projectiles into the tunnel to hit the switch and reveal the surprise! (Hit the C key to use special ability.) P: Wonderful! P: Note to self: Remove test subject from back room; orange healing sample was NOT positive, repeat NOT positive. P: Sorry about that...just recording a few notes again...ah, yes, the surprise. Orange, this is your little brother, Blue. P: Hello Blue! Happy birthday! My goodness, he is so cute...Orange, Blue is what I believe to be my best work so far. I haven't had a chance to test him yet, but his chemical formula almost guarantees that he will be the answer I've been looking for. Go on into the next room, you two will be working together on today's test! P: I have engineered Blue to be extremely intelligent. He is able to hack door switches. P: Orange is something wrong? I know Blue's intelligence can be a bit overwhelming, but...Orange stop! Stop attacking Blue! Run Blue! Run or fight back or something! P: Oh dear...I'll have to put Orange into a containment unit until he can control himself. P: Orange? How did you escape? Is that my cloning device! Stop! Stop right now! P: Hmmm...Orange, I believe you just gave me an idea... P: Hello there Blue! It's so good to see you again. Sorry about Orange...I'd never seen him act that way before. P: Today I have a surprise for you. It's just over there. P: Ta-da! Your very own protosuit! Custom made just for you. Hop on in! P: Is it comfortable? That's good. Now, today I have something new I'd like to test out. I am going to release an Orange enzyme into the chamber. He has special defenses that you must figure out how to bypass, but don't worry, you can use your proton cannon to help you. P: Audio logs: Combat testing has begun. If blue sample is to properly heal and/or revive test subject, it must learn how to fight off antibodies and any harmful viruses or bacterias it may encounter. P: Sorry Blue, just recording some more notes. You'll have to excuse me whenever I do that, it's a habit of mine. P: Well done, Blue! Just head over to the food pill and we can move you to the next testing chamber. P: Oh dear, it seems the air conditioning in this chamber has broken. That's all right! We'll adapt and continue as planned. Now those icy floors are going to be slippery, I'd advise that you move cautiously. P: Prepare for combat scenario. P: Deploying orange sample... P: All right Blue, this one will be more challenging. Flying Orange enzymes are...well, they fly. But they can also swallow your proton bullets and spit them back at you. Timing and use of teleports are crucial in this experiment. P: Outstanding! Go get the food pill, you've earned it. P: So in this chamber I've deployed an experimental orange enzyme...it is quite a peculiar sample. You see, this type of enzyme, when provoked, can spray a sticky substance across *enzyme explodes* oh dear! Well, that didn't go as planned. Back to the drawing board I suppose... P: Anyways, I've introduced variations of the teleports here. They operate at different frequencies that can be triggered by hitting that switch there. P: Excellent work, Blue! You really are quite intelligent! P: All right, Blue, this is your last test for today. It combines all of the knowledge and skills you have acquired from previous tests. It is one of my most advanced so far. P: Great job, Blue! Collect your reward and then let's get you to your room...I have big plans for tomorrow. P: Wake up, Blue! Come on out! I want you to see something. P: Blue, this is your younger brother, Green. He is very strong. P: Audio logs: Green sample may be the answer I've been looking for. While he does not have Blue's intelligence, his strength is outstanding. I am hoping his strength also reflects in his healing qualities. Further testing shall take place. P: As I was saying, this is Green. You two will get to work together today. And I hope you two can control yourselves, unlike your older brother Orange. P: Green, you can move those heavy crates around to create stairways. (Press C when next to a crate to grab it and hold C while moving to pull/push it.) P: There is a food pill for each of you at the end there...yes, very good! Continue to the next test please. P: Now, this test will require you both to use your special skills. P: Green, if you grab that little pill there...the one glowing green...it should enable you to perform this test. P: Audio logs: Green pill makes green take on the form of a protosuit. Further testing shall take place. P: All right Green, if you stand under that hook and stretch your body you can grapple onto the hook and pull yourself up there. (Press C to grapple.) P: Now in this next test, Blue, there will be many elements that Green has not been introduced to yet. Show him the ropes, okay? P: In this chamber are two new types of green enzymes I have made. Crawling green enzymes stay low to the ground and slither rather quickly. Monkey green enzymes swing along the ceiling of the chamber. They will drop down on you if they spot you, so look out! P: Well done, both of you! Aren't these co-op tests fun? P: Now both of you get to bed. I have much planned for tomorrow! P: Good morning, enzymes. Get out of bed, quickly! Quickly! P: Sorry about that, I'm a bit on edge. I saw strange shadows outside last night. P: In this chamber there are crushers, moving walls and plates that will flatten you if you get caught in them. Move quickly! P: I should really upgrade the security around here...perhaps I'll do it tomorrow. P: Onto the next test, then! Alarm: Warning: Intruder Alert! P: Oh dear! Enzymes! Hide! Don't let them find--(bag goes over his head) D: Muahahahahahahahahahaha! D: At last, the enzymes are mine, all mine! Now with that pathetic professor out of my way, I can begin the real testing! Kill this bouncing green enzyme and complete the test, I haven't got all day! D: I think Green may be a better choice...he's strong, and he can fight! Kill these Sniper green enzymes, Green! D: Green has brute strength, but Blue is more adapted to the protosuit...perhaps Blue is the right choice... D: Only one way to find out...pit them against each other...head to head! D: Blue prevails...interesting. I'll have to do more testing. D: All right Blue, it's time we got you out of that old dump heap of a protosuit and into a real mechanical feat! Rex209! R: Initializing. R: Welcome aboard, Blue. R: I was built by Doctor Nastidious, but from blueprints stolen from the Professor. I've seen them Blue...there are many blueprints. There are dozens of different protosuits. D: Blue! Kill these new orange enzymes I've whipped up! This one is large and bulky, nearly indestructible! I call it the Juggernaut orange enzyme. And this one throws orange goo grenades at a long range. I call it Throwing Orange enzyme. Kill them now! D: I can only imagine what damage and power this protosuit would have on a larger scale... D: I have to leave today. It seems my idiot mercenaries left some valuable research behind that I must get. Today's test will be overseen by one of those mercenaries. M: Oh, um, so today I guess we've got a new suit for you to try out. Go ahead and hop in. StalkerX-10: Welcome to the StalkerX-10 unit. I have been programmed to--*buzzes and static* R: Blue? Is that you? It's me, Rex209. I have managed to hack into this protosuit's firewall so that you and I can continue to communicate. I will try to do this with all of the protosuits so that we can formulate a plan. I think the Professor is somewhere in this place. M: Okay, so...Doctor Nastidious left some notes here...it looks like there are some new lasers he had installed that are...indestructible and extremely deadly. Well, that's nice. R: The StalkerX-10 can walk on walls. Use this ability to avoid the lasers. M: So...apparently that new suit can spray sticky webs to trap other enzymes. Honestly, I'd like to see more explosions and splattering goo, but whatever floats your boat I guess. M: Hahahahahaha! You'll never guess what happened last night! Me and some of the guys were messing around and we made this ugly thing! We're going to secretly test it against you by not recording it on the testing logs! This'll be hilarious! R: This Toad Green enzyme has a long tongue it uses to reel you towards it so it can attack you. Watch out for its tongue. M: Ugh, this is so boring! Where's the excitement? Oh, I'll just throw a bunch of random opponents in there for you to fight, that ought to spice things up! M: All right, Doctor Nastidious scheduled this test for a new protosuit to be tested, so here you go. Dactyl220: Hello, and welcome to the Dactyl220. I have been equipped with an impassable firewall, unhackable by any-- R: Wow, that firewall was a joke. Anyways, this protosuit can fly. (Hold C while Ability 1 is activated to fly upwards. Once you reach a specific height, you will simply hover while holding C. Release C to slowly descend.) R: Blue, Doctor Nastidious may not be back for a while. If we are to escape from here and find the Professor, we must act soon. The mercenaries are careless. In fact, I heard one of them say something about an orange goo pie. They're obviously becoming very reckless. R: The time to act is now Blue. Those red tiles over there can be blown up using the Dactyl220's bombs. (Press C while ability 2 is activated to drop a bomb.) M: Uh oh. R: You did it, Blue! We've escaped the cage! Now we just have to...oh no. I think we've found the 'orange goo pie.' R: Be careful Blue, this cooked orange enzyme is very unstable. R: It seems the cooked orange enzymes have collected into some sort of monster! Don't touch it, use your ranged attacks to defeat it! R: It looks like the mercenaries left one of the protosuits out unattended. Climb on into it, I'll hack it and we can continue to communicate from there. AWS: Welcome. I am the AWS. I am a highly advanced Audio Weapons System. I am designed for-- R: There, I'm in. According to some of the Professor's files I have downloaded into my hard drive, this protosuit is equipped with a sound wave emitter that scrambles and disassembles the molecular bonds of enzymes. You will be safe inside of it, but any enzyme you use it on will be instantly vaporized. R: Use your new ability on that flying green enzyme...apparently it is a Copter Green enzyme, according to some files I have managed to download from Doctor Nastidious' computer mainframe. R: I don't like this Blue. I feel as if we're being watched by some sort of other entity...I can't figure it out. I'll begin a thorough search of all documents in Doctor Nastidious' files and try to figure this out. R: Blue, the Professor is in the next room. But we must be careful. Those mercenaries made a mess when they were cooking that orange enzyme, and it looks like they left the burners on too. Avoid that fire at all costs. R: The Professor is in this next room. Let's go. R: I'm sorry Blue. The Professor is dead. R: Quick Blue, get back inside. M: This jar ought to hold you. R: Push the jar over to the AWS over there. I have a plan. R: I am going to use the sound waves to shatter the jar. Cover your ears! R: *jar shatters* Let's move! R: It looks like the mercenaries were messing around again. Another one of there secret tests seems to have gotten out. R: The mercenaries didn't log this experiment, so I can't find any information on this creature. I've uploaded it into my database as a Mace Green Enzyme. It rolls quickly along the ground and will charge at you if provoked. R: The Professor's notes mention the Quake K-60 to be a subterranean protosuit capable of attacking enemies from below. (Press C to burrow underground and C again to resurface.) R: Blue, I've begun digging up some of the Professor's old notes. They are about you. R: Doctor Nastidious came back today. He didn't find what he was looking for. He destroyed the Professor's labs. Blue, he is going to begin building an army. An army of mechs, just like me, to carry out his plan of world domination. R: Those mercenaries had better hope Doctor Nastidious doesn't find out about the secret tests. One of them is over there. It is a Fly Trap Orange enzyme. It is stationary, but snaps at you if you get too close. R: Blue, I've figured out how we can stop Doctor Nastidious. But we need the Professor's help. I think I know how we can get the Professor back. I've been reading his notes...the Professor was working on creating the elixir of life, a healing and resurrecting serum. Blue, don't you see? While I was created for war, you were created to heal. You are the essence of life itself. R: Blue, I've found the source of the strange entity that was watching us. S: *beeping* Active scan operational. Search and destroy escaping enzyme. R: Look out for his laser Blue! R: Those Worm orange enzymes may look small, but they are extremely dangerous! Try not to touch them. R: Look out! S: Stand still! R: Faster Blue! Run! S: I will destroy you! R: We have to get to cover! S: Firing laser! R: I think we are safe...for now. R: The mercenaries' secret tests are still getting loose. This is the Wrecking Ball Green enzyme. It works together with the Mace Green Enzyme by picking up the Mace Enzyme and swinging it around to attack. If you defeat the Mace Green enzyme, the Wrecking Ball enzyme will be useless. S: You cannot hide forever! R: Blue...something seems wrong. I am detecting more robotic entities in the proximity. S: Deploying Nano-Surveillance Drones. Search and destroy escaping enzyme. R: Careful Blue! These drones fire lasers as deadly as The Machine's. Move quickly, we have to find the Professor again. R: Get into that protosuit over there. HotSpot2.0: Welcome, Blue. I am the HotSpot2.0-- R: Okay, I'm in. This suit is equipped with a flamethrower, so let's make things hot for these drones! Drones: Malfunction! S: Enemy Located! R: Get to cover! R: I don't like the looks of that Green enzyme... R: This type of enzyme is extremely infectious. It spreads and infects everything it can. If we can get to that fire pit over there, we'll be safe. Don't worry, the HotSpot2.0 is completely fire-retardant. R: The Professor is through here. Let's go. It's time. R: These switches will turn on and off those lasers over there long enough for us to get past them. R: It was a pleasure serving you. Doctor Nastidious must be stopped. You know what you have to do. Shutting down. *shuts down* Blue: *sighs* P: *coughs* *gasps* What's going on? P: I suppose I'd best find a way out of here. P: I must be stealthy. I don't want those mercenaries to see me. If they do, they'll surely overtake me. P: That looks like a mercenary chief. If he spots me, he'll raise an alarm that will have these halls swarming with mercenaries faster than I can say 'Caffeinated squirrel in a washing machine.' P: That was close. P: It seems the doctor has been busy while I was...away. He has built large scale replicas of my protosuit designs. Perhaps I can fight my way out if I climb into here. R: Welcome Professor. Rex209 remotely uploaded all of its files to me. Blue saved you sir. Let's get to Doctor Nastidious' lab, we must stop him. Dactyl220: Hello, and welcome to the Dactyl-- R: I've hacked my way into this protosuit so we can keep communicating. Sometimes you may have to switch into another protosuit to move forward, and you'll be vulnerable while doing that. Use your clipboard to reflect enemy projectiles. (Hold C to hold up your clipboard when enemy projectiles are coming at you.) R: You're looking much better Professor. I think Blue has worked tremendously. You did good with him, sir. R: I've hacked into this HotSpot2.0 suit. It can also walk on icy platforms without slipping around, so this area should be no problem. R: That mercenary is armed with a machine gun, sir. Best to avoid him if we can. R: Sir, what is that? You must've gone all out designing that protosuit. XCalibur System: XCalibur System online. Welcome to the XCalibur System. I am equipped with the world's most high tech teleportation technology. Please familiarize yourself with my controls and make use of my teleportation technology at your own risk. R: Sorry, that one had a pretty tough security system for me to hack. This suit can teleport a short distance in front of your current position, but it may be enough to sneak past these guards. R: Doctor Nastidious knows you're here. He's had the mercenaries set up a well-defended barricade here. R: That mercenary motorist has increased speed on his motorcycle, but a well-timed shot should knock him off of his mount. R: Look out! That scientist has a bomb! D: Surrender, Professor, and I may spare your life. R: Don't listen to him Professor. He didn't hesitate to take your life the first time, I doubt he'll hesitate to do it twice. D: Turn back now or I will destroy you! R: This is it Professor. It is time for you to stop Dr. Nastidious once and for all. Good luck. D: You should have turned back Professor. Now I'll have to kill you myself it seems. S: Battle mode engaged. R: I've hacked into his computer. I'll try to help out in any why I can. D: Augh! R: That red orb is his weak spot. Shoot it! R: He's destroyed the XCalibur System. Get to the Dactyl220 over there, quickly! I'll use my new control over this environment to hold him off. D: Argh! R: Hit him again! R: The Dactyl220 has been destroyed. Get to the Rex209 mech as fast as you can! I'll keep him busy. R: How about a little taste of a highly advanced audio weapons system, Dr. Nasty?! D: Augh! That's so loud! R: Look out! S: Enemy located. D: Gaw! R: His weak spot is exposed! Hit him quick! D: Haaaugh! D: *gags* Ugh...muahahahahahahahahaha! *pushes button* Alarm: Self destruct sequence activated. R: What are you looking for Professor? P: My lab has been destroyed. But I'm hoping to dig something out of the ruins. Something useful. P: I'm done. The world isn't ready for the elixir of life. I'm going to write one final log. R: Professor, I have run through all of the files saved to my hard drive. I found something about a creature called Black. P: Yes, Black. He was a failed experiment. The complete opposite of what I was trying to achieve. He was extremely deadly. R: Sir, I read one of your logs...it says that Black broke free? P: Yes, and Orange had to fight him off. R: Sir, Black infected Orange during that fight. P: What? R: The chemical formula of Orange was altered when some of Black's remains corrupted Orange during the fight. That is why Orange didn't work when you tested him for healing qualities. P: Are you saying Orange was the real answer all along? R: No. Orange still had one slight flaw. Something Blue had that he didn't. Blue had selflessness. Orange never would have sacrificed himself to revive you sir. Blue did just that. P: No matter now. I'm going incognito. All of my files and research will be destroyed. R: Understood sir. P: Let's go. Blue and I have some sight-seeing to do. (more quotes to be added later) Category:Games Category:Main Games